1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in oven comprising a door. More particularly the present invention relates to a domestic built-in oven having an air cooling system. More specifically the invention is related to the inlet area of the ventilation system and the flow path of the air inside the door of the appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ventilation system inlet/outlet are usually located between the oven door and the control panel: this forces the designer to provide a high gap between these two components, thus creating several issues. From this opening small objects can be accidentally inserted into the ventilation system, blocking the cooler fan or simply stay in place and creating bad smell over time. This gap between the door and the control system (leaving aside the aesthetical problems deriving from this gap which interrupts the continuity of the front surface of the oven inserted in the kitchen furniture) is also highly increasing the possibility for any dirt or liquid to flow inside the oven door.